


Nightmares and Daydreams

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora needs therapy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Squad, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Is a Good Bro, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Like Intervened, Multi, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy Cat Melog (She-Ra), after the war, catradora, no beta we die like idiots, sorta?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: The Heart of Etheria had been destroyed, and the magic had been freed. She-Ra did it. She saved the world.But at what cost?Let’s face it, if Catra hadn’t been there, Adora wouldn’t have made it to the heart. And even if she had, and she activated the Fail Safe, she wouldn’t be here today.She wouldn’t be alive.She wouldn’t be laying right here, in her – no, their room, cuddling with Catra.And honestly, sometimes, Adora thought that she would be better off dead. People could move on, and quite frankly, she hated the pressure that was on her. Adora, come help with this or She-Ra, save the fricken universe! All these doubts kept on creeping in her head, that she wasn’t good enough. She just wanted everything to just stop.But the world kept on going, so she had to as well.OrThe world is okay once She-Ra saves it.But She-Ra herself?Adora?She's not.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Nightmares and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyy so quick backstory.  
> So I've been writing this fanfic that I just finished like a week ago and it's like 10,000 words and I'm v proud. BUttttt it's also 2 years in the future and I've been thinking about making a series of their life after the war, what conflicts arise, etc. So until we get to two years in the future, I will be making the stuff leading up to it. Yeepres that's it now enjoy!!
> 
> Trigger Warning: This story contains graphic mentions of suicide, as well as topics such as depression. Please read at your own risk.

The Heart of Etheria had been destroyed, and the magic had been freed. She-Ra did it. She saved the world.

But at what cost?

Let’s face it, if Catra hadn’t been there, Adora wouldn’t have made it to the heart. And even if she had, and she activated the Fail-Safe, she wouldn’t be here today.

She wouldn’t be alive.

She wouldn’t be laying right here, in her – no, their room, cuddling with Catra.

And honestly, sometimes, Adora thought that she would be better off dead. People could move on, and quite frankly, she _hated_ the pressure that was on her. _Adora, come help with this_ or _She-Ra, save the fricken universe!_ All these doubts kept on creeping in her head, that she wasn’t good enough. She just wanted everything to just _stop_.

But the world kept on going, so she had to as well.

* * *

About 2 months after the defeat of Horde Prime, reconstruction had been going steadily. Towns were pitching in, helping each other rebuild. The Princess Alliance was an active part, from helping these towns rebuild, to relocating former Horde members and clones. Catra had made it her mission to help rebuild Salineas; she owed it to Mermista. She owed it to the entire kingdom. And now that it was stable, and everything she could do was done, she came home.

But Adora…Adora was different. Catra had suspected that something was off from her daily video calls with Adora, but being there in person? Something was very wrong.

But Catra was never good with feelings, never the pep-talk kind of girl, and she _definitely_ did not want to push Adora. This was their first time seeing each other since a week after defeating Prime. She did not want to screw it up.

And so, Adora and Catra danced around Adora’s problems for another month or so. Every time Catra would ask what’s up, Adora would either A: brush it off, with a simple, “What are you talking about?” or an “I’m fine.”, or B: run.

For the better part of that month, Adora didn’t leave their room, let alone their bed. Adora was always the restless one, while Catra was more of the laze ball. This didn’t make sense.

And as time went on, Adora became more and more reserved, quiet, to the point where she would answer with either a nod or the shake of her head. Catra had tried to reason with her, Glimmer had tried to reason with her, Bow had tried to reason with her. Heck, even Melog had tried to get her to open up. But no matter what they did, Adora stayed quiet. She stayed away.

The first nightmare Adora had was early, within the first few days that Catra came home.

One minute, they lie on their bed in the Bright Moon Palace, under the glow of the moon, Catra stroking Adora’s hair as she slept, when the next moments terrified Catra.

It started off with labored breathing. Catra felt Adora’s breaths quicken on her chest, as well as Adora’s chest start to heave on her stomach. After the shallow breaths came to the tears and the whimpers. Catra’s shirt started to dampen as Adora starting whimpering, the sound breaking Catra’s heart.

“Adora?” Catra asked, seeing if it would get her attention. And that’s when Adora started thrashing around, kicking and hitting whatever she could, almost like someone was attacking her. At this point, Catra had laid Adora on the pillows, grabbing her arms and sitting on her hips.

“Adora! It’s okay, we’re okay, just wake up, okay?” Catra almost yelled, and Adora awoke.

But instead of shooting up and screaming, like she normally would, she sat, frozen in fear.

“I-you, Prime-Clones, y-y-ou fall, no, no!” Adora spluttered, unable to form words. Catra quickly let go of her arms and pulled her forward into a hug.

“Adora, Prime is gone. You saved the world. You’re okay, and I’m okay. I love you.” Catra murmured, holding the now sobbing girl close.

“I-I-I _know_ he’s gone, but it’s like my mind won’t let him be. And in my dream h-he _killed_ you and I couldn’t _save_ you and nothings real and – and -“ Adora cried before being cut off by another sob. At this point Catra had managed to lay them both down, foreheads touching. Catra cupped Adora’s cheeks, gently wiping away the tears that trailed down them.

“Hey, look at me,” Catra said, and placed Adora’s hand over her chest. “You feel that? That’s my heart. It’s beating, which means I’m alive, and I’m real.” Catra then placed Adora’s hand of her own chest, “And do you feel that? That’s your heart. That means you’re alive, and you’re real.” Catra said gently. Adora’s heart-wrenching sobs had calmed down to shuddering breaths at this point. She mouthed a thank you to Catra, before turning over, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
All Catra could do was hug her from behind and just let her know she was there.  
  
And hope it was enough.

* * *

Adora’s nightmares progressively got worse, to the point where she wouldn’t sleep.

Catra wondered how Adora would spend all day in bed, and yet not sleep. Adora also started to get irritated every time anyone came into their room. It got to the point where Catra would have Melog cloak her before quietly entering the room.

One day, however, she entered at the most inconvenient time.

She walked in on Adora, who was dressed, sitting on the desk, writing.

”Huh, that’s good. She’s feeling better.” She thought to herself. She padded over to her side of the bed softly, when she noticed that Adora had folded the note, and wrote _Catra_ on the front. She walked back over to the bed, and Catra stayed as still as she could. And she noticed, Adora was _crying_.

She stayed silent has Adora sunk into the bed and rolled up the sleeves on her left wrist. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered solemnly, before pulling a dagger from under her pillow. Just as she sunk the blade into her wrist, something pounced on her, and wrenched the dagger from her hands. Adora blinked her eyes to see Catra and Melog on top of her. Catra had a look of shock painting her features, and she grabbed Adora’s hands and yanked her in for a hug.

Adora let out a heart-wrenching sob into Catra’s shoulder, and Catra squeezed her tighter. They sat, Adora sobbing and Catra silently crying for a while, to the point where they weren’t sure how much time had gone past. Once Adora’s sobs had settled, Catra held her cheeks and looked into her eyes, searching for an answer.

“Why?” Was all she asked. A million thoughts raced through Adora’s head.

_Because they care about She-Ra, not Adora._

_Because I’m a burden._

_Because nobody will ever truly love me._

_Because I should have died in the Heart._

_Because I’m not good enough!_

Catra was able to decipher each one through Adora’s eyes. Catra stared back at her.

_I have always cared about Adora, and so do Bow and Glimmer._

_You will never be a burden. I want to be with you._

_I have loved you since before I knew what love was._

_If you think you should have died in the Heart, then I should have died in the portal._

_You are the best of us all._

And Adora was able to decipher everything through Catra’s eyes. They hugged once again, just relishing the embrace, holding onto each other as if that if they softened the embrace, they would fall.

And they relished each other’s presence because they were never letting go.

* * *

The next day, Catra brought Adora along to Plumeria. Perfuma had been working with Catra, and Catra figured that maybe, Perfuma could help with Adora too.

As Adora sat, admiring a butterfly on a flower, Catra quietly pulled aside Perfuma and informed her of the events within the past months. Perfuma assured her that this was a judgment-free zone, and thus the meetings commenced.

Perfuma ended up helping Adora and Catra a lot. Slowly but surely, Adora got better again, and began to be happy; to see the light.

They made sure to get Adora properly diagnosed with depression, and was able to at least be understood by those who needed to understand.

There was still a long, uncertain road ahead of them called The Future, but as long as they were in it together, nothing really bad could happen to them.

As long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that's that. Thank you for reading my "lets project and shit on Adora!" fanfiction! Next time, "lets project and shit on Catra!" fanfiction!
> 
> Don't worry I hate me too :)


End file.
